In a Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display (TFT-LCD), deflection state of liquid crystal molecules is controlled by using an electric field, so that the light form the backlight is controlled to transmit the liquid crystal molecules and then transmit color filters of a color filter layer to display color image. So, it is required that a polarizer should be aligned during attaching the polarizer in a fabrication process of the TFT-LCD.
With respect to the polarizer of rectangular shape, attachment and alignment thereof is relatively easily achieved by an automatic attachment process. With respect to the polarizer of circular shape, regular polygonal shape and the like, attachment and alignment thereof is achieved by hand, which has lower accuracy in alignment and is a waste of manpower and time. Or, an alternative process is employed: the polarizer of circular shape, regular polygonal shape and the like is firstly fabricated in a square polarizer, and then the portion of the square polarizer than the polarizer of circular shape, regular polygonal shape and the like is removed after the square polarizer is attached and aligned by the automatically attachment process. Apparently, the alternative process is difficult to implement, is complex to operate, and even may damage the substrate.